


The Price To Get To Hell

by Wiccan507



Series: To Get To Hell [1]
Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Buffy the Hellhound, Demon Dean Winchester, Demon Derek Hale, Demon Stiles Stilinski, Demon training, Implied/Referenced Torture, Kissing, Living in Hell, M/M, Soul Selling, mate bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-27 15:16:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2697629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wiccan507/pseuds/Wiccan507
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>10 Years Earlier…<br/>“Rise and shine kid.”<br/>“What happened?”<br/>“You sold your soul. Welcome to Hell.” Dean smirked at the kid then wrapped his hand round his shirt to haul him up.<br/>“I’m in Hell?”<br/>“That is the deal.” Dean started walking away, trusting the kid to follow him, most people did. Nobody wanted to be lost down here. The guy caught up to him and kept in step.<br/>“Wait you have to wait, I’m here to find someone.”</p><p>Or Stiles sells his soul to find the man he loves and he really doesn't care where it takes him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Price To Get To Hell

**Author's Note:**

> PEOPLE OF AO3! Now that I have your attention my beautiful readers I need you to know that this story is not finished and I need your help. I have a very large plot surrounding this story that I could potentially write but I'm unsure if I should. If you continue I would be very grateful to everyone if you could let me know if you like this story. Depending on the responses I get will depend on whether or not I write the entire thing. 
> 
> PLEASE HELP ME :D

**10 Years Earlier…**

“Rise and shine kid.”

“What happened?”

“You sold your soul. Welcome to Hell.” Dean smirked at the kid then wrapped his hand round his shirt to haul him up.

“I’m in Hell?”

“That is the deal.” Dean started walking away, trusting the kid to follow him, most people did. Nobody wanted to be lost down here. The guy caught up to him and kept in step.

“Wait you have to wait, I’m here to find someone.”

“Well that’s a new one.”

“What is?”

“There aren’t a lot of people coming down here to find someone.”

“His names Derek.”

“Might wanna narrow that down. There are a lot of Derek’s down here.”

“Where are we going?”

“Training. You need to start now otherwise you’ll go insane. So what was your deal?”

“What?”

“The deal you made. What was it for?”

“Love.” Of course it was. Like he hadn’t heard this one a million times over.

“Ah the old classic. So how long did you have with them?”

“2 years.” That definitely wasn’t right.

“Wait what?”

“I was with him for two years.”

“Okay when did you make this deal? Cause I gotta be honest you look about 18 and the average deal is 10 years. So what was it? School kid crush.”

“I’m 23 and I did have a crush in school but it’s not her. I didn’t make the deal until yesterday.”

“What? Back up and explain.”

“I was with him for two years and then a year ago he just left. And he told me to move on and stuff but I couldn’t.”

“And?”

“So I spent the year finding someone to help me.”

“And they what? Killed you.”

“No they sent me to a crossroads demon. And I made a deal for them to send me to wherever he was.”

“And he’s here in Hell?”

“Yeah. So I gave her my soul.”

“Are you telling me that you literally sold your soul to come to Hell?”

“Er…yeah.”

“I hope he’s worth it.” The kid’s eyes are flittering all over the place, seemingly impossible for him to focus on one thing.

“This isn’t how I imagined Hell.”

“New management. Sort off. I mean the guys been in charge for a few thousand years. Lucifer’s protégé.”

“Where’s Lucifer?”

“Vacation.”

“For a few thousand years?”

“That and a few thousand more.”

“Oh.”

“So the guy?”

“What about him?”

“What’s his name? I might have trained him.”

“Derek Hale.” No way. He wraps a hand around the kid’s wrist and forces him to look at him.

“What did you say your name was?”

“Stiles Stilinski.”

“Well I’ll be damned. Kid we’re gonna need to fast track your training because you just shot to the top of the food chain.”

“What? Why?”

“There ain’t a thing in Hell that don’t know Derek Hale.”

“What do you mean?”

“Your boyfriend. Or to the rest of us Lucifer’s protégé.”

“He’s…uh…er…what?”

“The King of Hell.” He couldn’t really help the smirk that spread across his face. This kid had no idea what he just got himself in to.

**********

The kid – Stiles – couldn’t stop moving. He’d mentioned something about having ADHD but Dean knew it wasn’t that. Once you became a demon all that stuff just kind of disappeared. So it was either nerves or habit. Although the constant moving coupled with the fact that he wouldn’t stop talking, it’s probably nerves.

“Kid just shut up.”

“Stiles.”

“What?”

“I would prefer it if you called me Stiles.”

“Okay. Stiles just shut up.”

“Sorry.”

“Look Derek isn’t gonna reject you. The guy’s been moping for a year.”

“He has?” His eyes lit up and he looked about five seconds from hugging him. Which wasn’t gonna happen because Dean Winchester didn’t do hugs.

“Don’t look too happy about it.”

“Right.” His face tightens up as he forces himself not to smile. Dean rolls his eyes at the kid and hits him over the head. It’s a totally justified hit because he was starting to look constipated.

“There you go! Now focus on the pain instead.” The kid rubs at his head and scowls at him. Well at least he’s stopped looking constipated. They stop outside of a large black door and Dean holds his finger up before pounding on the door.

“Where are we?”

“His office.”

“Derek has an office.”

“So do I. I don’t really like it though.”

“Oh. Sorry.” This was really not what he was expecting from Hell. The doors start opening and Dean slips inside without him. There’s some muffled talking and then Dean’s gripping his shirt and pulling him in the room.

“This is the man that wanted to see you sir.”

“Stop calling me sir Dean.”

“Just keepin’ up pretenses for the kid.” Stiles was standing completely frozen beside him, his eyes flittering all over the man in front of him. Well just over his back since Derek hadn’t turned around yet.

“I’m sure he’ll understand eventually.”

“Yes of course. Maybe if you _turn around_ sir.”

“There’s only 30 souls to collect tomorrow. So you have plenty of time to train him.”

“I have plenty of time anyway. Sir please _turn around_.”

“What Dean wha– Stiles?” There are a lot of emotions flittering over his bosses face right now and it kind of looks like he’s about to settle on being angry but then the kid’s running at him and he just hugs him.

“Stiles what…” Huh it was kind of nice to see Derek relaxed and not super tense. The guy was always so tense. It had to hurt him.

“You asshole!” Well it was nice while it lasted. “You fucking left me! Who the fuck does that Derek. You moved in with me for god sake! We had a hamster. Oh my god we had a hamster. I forgot Betsy!” Derek’s eyes are getting wider and he’s pretty sure he’s seeing true fear right now. Who knew that all it would take was a mouthy 23 year old.

“I’m sorry.”

“Oh your sorry. Well sorry doesn’t cut it Derek. Sorry won’t make the past year go away. So you better be ready to make it up to me!”

“I promise I will.”

“Good.”

“Want me to get you a new Betsy?”

“Ya can’t replace Betsy Derek.”

“How about your own hellhound? You love dogs.” Oh my god this is the greatest day of eternity. He’s watching the King of Hell be told of by a man who looks like he should still be in high school.

“Don’t try and bribe me with a dog Derek. But it might help.”

“Anything you want. You want something to eat? Dean can get it.” No Dean cannot.

“No he can’t. You were the one that messed up. Not him.” He likes this kid. This kid can definitely stay.

“Then I’ll get you food.”

“I’m not hungry. I’m dead Derek, why would I be hungry?” Oh shouldn’t have said that. Derek’s eyes turned hard and his shoulders tensed as he glared at Stiles.

“You know what your right! You’re dead, please explain how!”

“Oh…er…depends how you define dead?”

“Dead. No life. Your soul has left you and you’re in Hell.”

“That is so specific.”

“What the hell were you thinking?”

“That I was alone! The man I planned this life with had left me and told me to just move on. There was no way I was going to do that. So yes I went to a demon and I sold my soul to her.”

“Stiles I left because I’m King. I didn’t want to drag you in to this.”

“Shoulda thought of that three years ago. You know when you hit on me in Starbucks.” His boss drinks Starbucks. This is literally the greatest day ever. Oh man what if he takes pictures of his drinks. He can see the picture title now King of Hell is drinking a caramel latte with extra cream! Yummy! Okay so maybe Derek wouldn’t use the word yummy. But Dean could dream.

“Can you please not share that information Stiles. I have a reputation to uphold.” Derek’s eyes were darting between him and Stiles and a loud laugh came from the younger man before he turned.

“He cried at Finding Nemo.” Dean did to but there’s no one around to share that information about him. And seriously he’s gonna have a hard time being intimidated by Derek now. Not that he really was before but once you’ve seen Derek torture a person it’s kind of hard not to be.

“You said you wouldn’t tell anyone that.”

“And you said we’d be together forever, so I guess we’re both liars.”

“Well you just sold your soul so I guess we’re gonna be together forever now anyway.”

“Great!”

“Good!” And there kissing. He should probably go. But the door’s closed and he really doesn’t want to break them apart. Although they do have eternity. Oh and that’s Derek’s hand down Stiles pants.

“I’m gonna go.” Then Stiles is breaking the kiss and shouting him after him.

“No! You need to teach me.”

“Erm…right now because you’re a little preoccupied.” His eyes dart down to where Derek’s hand is still in his pants and his boss is looking seriously offended right now.

“Yeah teach me!”

“You can just come see me after you’ve finished.”

“Nope. This is Derek’s punishment.” He wraps his fingers around Derek’s wrist and pulls at his arm till his hand is out of his pants and falling beside him. “Let’s go!”

“But…”

“Bye Derek love you.” Oh it’s gonna be so much fun having this kid around.

**********

**9 Years Earlier….**

“You have to stab him.”

“I don’t want to stab him.”

“You have to.”

“But why?”

“It’s part of your training.”

“But can’t I be a good demon?”

“Stiles this guy killed someone.”

“Who’d he kill?”

“It doesn’t matter.”

“What if they deserved it?”

“They didn’t. Now stab him.” Oh god not the puppy eyes.

“But Dean…”

“This is the last time I stab someone for you.”

**********

**8 Years Earlier…**

“Okay so if you take a loan out with your friend and then hire only two employees for one year and make 15% profit each quarter you can pay your rent and still make small manageable payments to your friend.” They’d been working out the guy’s business plan for nearly an hour. It was a meticulously thought out 10 year plan and it would definitely work.

“It’s really that easy.”

“Yeah. You don’t have to sell your soul dude. Plus this way you’ll have longer than 10 years.”

“Wow I didn’t know demons were so nice.”

“Ah it’s no problem man.”

“Stiles.”

“Run. Run as fast as you can.” The man didn’t hesitate, simply grabbed the ten year plan from Stiles hand and ran.

“Oh hey Dean.”

“We’ve discussed this.”

“He totally came up with the plan all on his own. We were just hashing out some terms of the deal and then it hit him.”

“Is that so?”

“Yes.”

“Stiles this is the fourteenth person this month.”

“But Dean they’re just so lost and they need help.”

“Stiles it’s not your job to help them. Leave it to the angels.”

“But they suck.”

“Yeah they do.”

“I’ve never actually met one. Do they really suck?”

“Do you see any down here helping that guy?”

“I guess not. You ever met any?”

“Some. Now you need to get back downstairs because Derek’s gonna be pissed.”

“Oh please. I suck his dick he’ll be fine.”

“That’s funny because I specifically remember him saying last week that if you lost him another soul he was going to stop sex again.”

“He did say that. Oh my god you don’t think he would, do you?!”

“Well who knows?”

“Oh god. Dean my man, you think you could cover me on this one?”

“No.”

“But you do it all the time.” He knows. Fuck he knows because everyone teases him about having a soft spot for the kid. And he really doesn’t okay. It’s just, okay, so he likes the guy. He’s a total spaz and super clumsy but he can’t help but admire his attitude. The way he’s so optimistic about everyone. Sort of reminds him of…

“This would be the last time Dean please!”

“No Stiles. Come on you still need to finish your training.”

“But it’s taking forever.”

“That’s because you’re bad at it.”

**********

**7 Years Earlier…**

This is probably the harshest thing he’s done to Stiles. But the kid was supposed to finish his training 2 years and 6 months ago. So he has to make Stiles realise that not everyone is good. Not everyone makes a deal for their families or to help their friends or strangers. Not everyone is good.

“Look I can give you something. Anything you want.” This guy came to them ten years ago, asked to make his company successful and all for his family of course. He knows that he’ll try and bargain everything he has and that’s why Stiles is the one who’s going to take his soul.

“Dude your ten years is up.”

“What about another soul?”

“You only have one soul genius.”

“Not mine. My wife or I have a daughter. She’s 6, she’d never know.” The boy recoiled like he’d been slapped. His mouth opening uselessly as he tried to respond. Dean stepped forward and spoke past him.

“You’re willing to give us her now.” Stiles whipped his head towards him and his eyes were bright with fury. Whether it was at Dean or the guy, he didn’t know.

“My wife is in bed. You could just go in to her room and take it.”

“And you’re sure you want to give up your daughter’s soul for another ten years?”

“Yes. Please I need more time.” The man was wringing his hands and he’d probably drop to his knees soon. And Dean really hated when they did that.

“Alright then. Stiles you can go and get her, can’t you?”

“No! She hasn’t done anything.”

“You heard the man. Her soul for ten more years.”

“You can’t be serious.”

“Do you have a better solution?” The boy looked torn but then with a steely determination he called to Buffy, his hellhound, and ordered her to kill the man. The man screamed as she tore in to him but Stiles didn’t look anywhere but Deans eyes. A tear ran down Stiles cheek and he can’t really remember ever seeing a demon cry but then he supposes Stiles didn’t sign up to be one. He signed up for love.

“I’m sorry but you had to learn.”

“Would you have taken her?”

“No. We may be demons but we’re fair. If you hadn’t killed him I would have.”

“I don’t want to kill good people.”

“Then I’ll make sure you get those that aren’t.”

“Okay.”

Stiles finishes his training two weeks later.

**********

**Present Day…**

“10 years.”

“That’s all I get?”

“You only have 6 months left; you’re not really in a place to bargain.”

“Ten’s fine.”

“Alright then. Just sign on the dotted line.”

“I don’t have to do it in blood, do I?”

“Gross. Use a pen.” The man signed his name at the bottom and pushed the paper towards him. His hands shook as he left the room, nothing he’d have to worry about anymore he’d be back to full health tomorrow. He stroked his hand across Buffy’s head and read over the contract. Deals were easier to make now, he’d been a demon long enough that he could do it in five minutes. Dean reckoned it was his boyish charm and disarming smile. People trusted him and that made them forgot who they were really dealing with.

“That’s the 10th deal this week. Are you trying to impress daddy?”

“What do you want Beth?”

“Stop taking all the deals Stiles.”

“Or what?” Buffy growled beside him and he smirked over at Beth. The bitch had been a demon for 6 years and thought she knew it all. She’d made some deal to have her husband killed and now here she was wasting Stiles time. It probably didn’t help that she’d made a move on Derek after being there for a week. Demons were assholes. “Run along.”

“You ever wonder if he’ll see who you’ve become and stop loving you.”

“Excuse me?”

“Just wondering. I mean you were human once and that’s who he loved. The person that would never hurt another living soul. And now look at you. You gave up your soul for him, are you sure he doesn’t just pity you?”

“You better fuck off Beth. Because _daddy_ won’t be happy.” God he fucking hated her.

“Come on Stiles we both know he doesn’t feel anything for you.”

“Funny. I usually decide my own feelings.” Beth tensed and Stiles waggled his eyebrows at her. He told her to leave. It’s really not his fault she didn’t listen to him. And it’s not like there’s a bond between him and Derek that lets them know where the other is and how they’re feeling. That would be as crazy as Stiles being mated to the King of Hell. Oh wait.

“Sir.”

“Is there a problem here?”

“No.”

“Stiles?”

“Nothing I can’t handle.”

“Would you rather I had Dean handle it?” Beth’s eyes went wide as he thought the question over. He knew Dean would take care of it if he really wanted him to, the man always did look out for him. Not that he actually knew why, he’d asked once but Dean had just stopped talking so he’d never asked again.

“No. I don’t think she’s done anything to deserve that. Not yet anyway.”

“You haven’t met your soul quota Beth. So you better hurry along before Dean comes to see you anyway.”

“Of course sir.” The bitch disappeared and Stiles smiled over at Derek. He hadn’t seen him for two days, too busy making deals and collecting souls.

“You didn’t have to come.”

“Of course I did.”

“I could have dealt with her.”

“Stiles I’ve seen how you deal with people. She’d have begged for Dean.”

“You both taught me so well.”

“Are you just gonna sit there or are you gonna come here and kiss me?” That was all the invitation Stiles needed. He was round the desk and in Derek’s arms before Buffy could blink. The man slid his hands down to his thighs and Stiles jumped up till he could wrap his legs around his waist. Derek walked them back towards the desk and settled Stiles on the edge. The younger man kept his legs round him and pulled him closer. His hand pushed in to the back of Derek’s jeans when a cough interrupted them.

“Sorry to ruin the moment but there’s someone I need to take Stiles to see.”

“Can it seriously not wait Dean?” Stiles tried to open his eyes as wide as he could but Dean wasn’t swaying.

“No it can’t.”

“Urgh fine. The faster I get it over with the faster I can get back here. I’ll be back before Buffy can blink Der.”

“Buffy can’t blink.”

“Hence why I use it as a measure of time. Like don’t worry I’ll kill you before my dog can blink. It reassures people, gives them hope that it’ll be quick and painless.”

“Until they realise she can’t blink.”

“Exactly.”

“Just go.” Stiles salutes him and then he’s walking out of the room. Dean hovers back a little and Derek meets his eyes.

“Is it…”

“Yeah. 10 years.”

“I’ll just wait to get hit then.”

“You think he’s gonna hit you?”

“I made the deal Dean. What do you think?” The demon didn’t answer him, just nodded his head and left to find Stiles.

**********

“So where we going?” They’d transported to a street. There wasn’t anyone else around and it was almost eerily quiet as they walked down it.

“A meeting.”

“You dragged me from sex for a meeting.”

“Yeah. This is important.”

“So is sex.”

“Not as important as this.” Dean stopped them outside of a small town house. It was cute. Not exactly Stiles taste but it was nice for a family.

“What’s going on?”

“This family have been together for about 9 years. There’s a man, a woman and two children. Their eldest son is 32 years old and their daughter is 8.”

“Holy fuck. Why did they wait so long?”

“The man made a deal with us ten years ago. He lost his son and he wanted him back. Unfortunately we couldn’t do that, so we made a different deal. In exchange for his soul we would erase every memory of his son. With the condition that it was his son that would come for him in ten years. And he will remember everything when he sees him.” But then if he and Dean were there, then that meant…

“Your father is dead.”

“Yes he is.”

“No. No! Not my dad!” A choked sob slipped out of his mouth and there were tears brimming in his eyes.

“Stiles…”

“Fuck you Dean! You want me to take his soul. What the–”

“I’m sorry. But there are arrangements in place for him to go to Heaven. We’re not taking him to Hell.” That couldn’t be right. Dean was one of the upper level demons but he didn’t have that power. No one but…

“You don’t have that kind of power.”

“I didn’t make the deal.”

“Derek. He…how…why didn’t…” The words were stuck in his throat and he wanted to force them out. To be as powerful as he always was but this wasn’t fair.

“We have to go in now. The angel will be coming for him soon.” Dean was already walking up the porch stairs and he scrambled after him. His father was on the other side of that door. The man he hadn’t seen in ten years. Dean didn’t bother knocking he just walked inside there was a lot of people that just accepted death. It was the most common thing between the souls he took; he supposes they did have ten years to accept it. Only a few would ever be stupid enough to run from him. There was a strip of light coming from under a door and Dean glanced at him before walking in to the small office. Stiles isn’t ashamed to say he kept himself hidden behind Dean.

“It’s been a good ten years.”

“Do you remember your deal?”

“Not exactly no. I know that was part of the deal but I don’t remember it all that well.”

“That’s fine.”

“You’re not what I expected from a demon. Where’s the other guy?”

“Other guy?”

“The one who made the deal with me.”

“That was Derek. He’s busy.”

“A demon named Derek.”

“Mmm. You could call him the devil if you like but he prefers Derek.”

A soft chuckle escapes John’s lips. “Well how many can say they made a deal with the devil.”

“In the past ten years? One.”

“Why am I special?”

“He had something you wanted.”

“What was it?”

“Your son.” The man’s body tensed and Stiles could see the white-knuckled grip he had on the glass of whiskey.

“What about Scott?”

“Not Scott.”

“He’s the only son I have.” His lungs constricted painfully in his chest and it felt like all the breath was squeezing itself out of his body. His heart was dropping in to his stomach and god he wanted to throw up so badly.

“Actually he’s not. The deal you made with us gave us permission to take the memories of him. Your son died and you asked us for him but he sold his soul to us so we couldn’t give you that.”

“I have another son.”

“Yes. You agreed to the deal under the condition that he was the one to collect your soul.”

“And are you…”

“No.” Dean stepped out of the way so that his father could see him completely. Stiles kept his eyes to the floor and he took a deep breath before meeting his dad’s eyes. The effect was instantaneous, his dad’s face crumpled and his hands shot to hold his head the flow of memories overwhelming him. He wants to reach out to him, wants to hug him after so long but he can’t, he won’t.

“Dad?”

“Stiles.” That’s all it takes for the tears to spill from his eyes. His dad looks like he wants to get up and hug him but he’s not sure if he’s allowed. “I forgot you.” It’s spoken so quietly that he’s not sure if he was meant to hear it. His dad looks up at him and he looks devastated. “I’m sorry.” And no! He left his dad, he was the one who up and left.

“Dad please...” It comes out as a choked sob and he doesn’t mean for it to come out like that. It’s supposed to come out strong and confident because he’s a demon and has been for years. The things he’s done would disgust his father, the man would choose to forget him all over again if he knew. “I left you. I’m sorry. I never– I should have– I just…” He couldn’t get the words. How could he explain to his father that he’d just not thought about him. That he’d gone off trying to find the man he loved and he hadn’t cared what it cost him. There were strong arms wrapping around him and he pushed his face in to his father’s shirt.

“I’m sorry I forgot you. I just couldn’t go on remembering you son.”

“Please don’t. It was my fault dad. I was so busy thinking about my life and so wrapped up in finding Derek that I didn’t think about you. What it would do to you if I left.”

“It’s okay. Stiles I understand. When your mom died all I wanted to do was join her but I had you. So I stayed. Gotta say though when your boyfriend showed up to make the deal I was definitely shocked.”

“I should have stayed with you. But when I found out where he was I just didn’t even think. I just gave up my soul for him.”

“I know. As soon as he told me what happened I just knew that I nothing else would have crossed your mind. You always were a nightmare when you got focused on something. Nothing else mattered. I was half way to giving up my soul to join you but he stopped me. Reminded me that even though you did a dumb ass thing you would want me to be happy.”

“Are you?”

“Yeah kiddo I am. I married a beautiful woman named Melissa and we have a beautiful daughter. And she has a son named Scott, same age as you; you two would have got along great.”

“I wish I’d never left you.”

“No you don’t. You’re my son Stiles and I may not have known who you were for the past ten years but you are still my son. And I know you wouldn’t have given up your soul for someone who didn’t matter. So don’t you dare say that.”

“Why aren’t you mad at me? Dad the stuff I put you through. I was missing for like a year before I even gave up my soul.”

“I know. And I was so scared for you. I kept thinking he’ll return home soon. And then I got a call from a police department somewhere in Arizona and they’d found your jeep at the side of the road. That’s when I knew that you wouldn’t be coming home.”

“How did you end up selling your soul?”

“Your boyfriend found me. I was drunk of my ass in a bar and he took me home. The devil took my drunk ass home and that’s when he explained.” Stiles opened his mouth to reply but got cut off as tall dark haired man appeared in the room. Dean kicked off the wall he was leaning on and came to stand in front of them.

“I’m here to take you to heaven.”

“Can’t you see their catching up?”

“That’s not my problem.”

“Give them a few more minutes.”

“I don’t have a few more minutes Winchester. The boss wants this done fast.”

“The boss can wait.”

“He really can’t. He’s busy leading heaven. And he stopped giving you chances a long time ago.”

“I’m sure he won’t mind this time.”

“Then you really don’t know him anymore. Please hurry up your goodbye demon.” His dad tightened his hold on him and he gripped his dads shirt tighter.

“I hope not all angels are like him.” Stiles let out a wet laugh and he could feel his dad smiling against his forehead.

“I love you kiddo.”

“I love you too. And…”

“Nope. No more sorry. Stiles if I hadn’t had you I would have done the same thing.” The angel comes forward and slips a hand on to his father’s shoulder.

“Tell Derek that we owe him no more favours.”

“Fine.”

“And shall I tell Castiel you say hello.”

“Shove your blade up your ass.”

“Always a pleasure Winchester.” The angel disappears and then there’s just him and Dean standing in the office. A picture on the wall catches his eye and he assumes it’s his father’s new family. They look really happy. Oh god his family.

“What about his family?”

“It’s being taken care off.”

“How?”

“In 15 minutes his wife will receive a call that her husband has been in an accident. She’ll identify the body and then she will grieve.” God it was all his fault. Not only had he ruined his dad’s life now he was ruining this woman’s.

“Can we go back to Hell now?”

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah. I just…I just need to torture someone.”

“You don’t want to talk to Derek?”

“There’s nothing to talk about.”

“Stiles–”

“No Dean. I have nothing to say to him.” Dean nodded his head and followed Stiles back to Hell. The man didn’t fight with Derek often but when they did it wasn’t good for anyone. Everyone in Hell would be able to feel the pain they were experiencing at ignoring each other. Dean would take being back on the rack over that any day…and he knows he isn’t the only one.

**********

It’s been 2 months in Hell since Derek and Stiles spoke. Stiles has been getting antsier every day and he’s been torturing people non-stop. Derek has been moping in his office the entire time and has already killed 12 demons for asking if he’s okay. They soon got the message and stopped. It’s kind of ridiculous when you really think about it. Sure to some demons it’s impressive that they’ve gone two months but Dean knows it’s really not. See Derek and Stiles both lived on earth together for two years so he knows that this is nothing to them. Because is all honestly on earth it’s just passed about half a day. That’s right they’ve been ignoring each other for a half a day and they’re already freaking out. They’re both morons of course. Derek keeps asking about Stiles and Stiles asks about Derek. And Dean…well he’s stuck as the middle man. It doesn’t help that he can’t think straight.

All he can hear is screaming.

And not the good kind of screaming.

No it’s their souls. Stiles and Derek’s are protected because of who they are. They need to be so that no one can ever try and possess them. See that’s the difference between Derek, Stiles and everyone else down here. They both asked to be here. Their souls don’t roam Hell their bodies do. Their souls stay intact and unmarked in the same jar. The same fucking jar! Which is why he can hear the screaming!

It was all part of the soul-binding ceremony, their souls became one and they’d be together indefinitely. But now it just means that when they’re in pain their souls are in pain and everyone can hear it. It’s locked in everyone’s mind and the only people who don’t hear it is Stiles and Derek. But then he supposes they’re the ones feeling it and he’d rather hear the pain than feel it.

**********

“Done for the day?” Stiles is wiping blood from his hands. There’s not really much left of the man he’d had on the rack, Dean’s pretty sure he didn’t even ask him if he wanted off it.

“What do you want?”

“To talk to you.”

“I’m not talking to him Dean.”

“He saved your dad Stiles. If Derek hadn’t intervened then he would have been dead.” That’s the last thing he says before he’s thrown in to the wall behind him. Stiles hasn’t looked away from his ‘toys’ but then Dean knows he doesn’t need to. This won’t be the first time Stiles had used his power on him. Just the first time it wasn’t a joke.

“You’ve been my friend for a long time Dean. Please don’t make me hurt you.”

“You can’t hurt me Stiles. I’m already feeling everything you are, you can’t hurt me more than that.”

“You think some screaming in your head is close to what I feel.”

“No I don’t. But don’t think I don’t understand.”

“Understand what Dean? Did the man you’re bound to take your dads soul too. Oh wait you would need a soul for that. And a father.” It’s not something he’s told Stiles. Not something he ever tells anyone but his dad was done here for a long time and he knows how much demons like to talk.

“You don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Don’t I? No mommy, no daddy. Who would give up their soul for you Dean? Would it be your brother? Cause I’ve been here a long time and he hasn’t yet.” He knows Stiles doesn’t mean it. Knows inside himself that he’s just lashing out because he can but it still fucking hurts.

“There’s nothing he could have done.” He’s still not looking at him. Can’t even be bothered to see the pain he’s inflicting.

“You don’t really believe that, do you? No one would give up their soul for you.”

“My father did.”

“To get away from you.” This is what he does. This is how he starts his torture. Dean’s watched him mentally destroy thousands of people, watched him break their minds before he breaks their body. It always works.

“No. He loved me.” A hollow laugh fills the room and Stiles eyes turn black as he turns to him.

“Is that what you call it?” A smile lifts the corner of his mouth and it’s far from friendly. “A man who destroyed his children’s childhood to find the monster that killed his wife. He didn’t give his soul because he loved you. He gave it to rid himself of guilt.”

“You’re wrong.” It’s the right wrong thing to say. Stiles loves it when they hold. If he was smart then he’d agree with him and just wait for the torture to come but that’s not what Stiles needs. And he’s looked after the boy for too long to see him be unravelled by this. So he’ll hold his ground for as long as Stiles needs.

“You wish I was wrong Dean. Tell me Dean. Where do you fit in? You’re too tainted for Heaven, too damaged for Earth and too good for Hell.”

“I can fit wherever I damn well like.”

“You think you fit here because your Derek’s third. I mean you were his second but then I came along. See how easily you were replaced Dean. You don’t fit here, your replaceable, your nothing, your–”

“STILES!” The man froze as Derek’s voice boomed through the room. Dean dropped to the floor as Stiles lost focus and he pushed himself closer to the wall in case the two decided to fight.

“What are you doing here?”

“I won’t let you take this out on him.”

“Go back to your office Derek.”

“No.” Derek’s eyes turned red and he reached down to the bottom of his shirt and pulled it over his head.

“What are you doing?”

“You want to punish someone then you punish me. I did this, not Dean.”

“I won’t hurt you.”

“You need this Stiles. And no matter how many people you torture I’m the one you’re mad at.” The tension in Stiles shoulders receded and Dean knew without a shadow of a doubt that Stiles was going to take the man up on his offer. Derek seemed to know too because he stepped further in to the room. Stiles hands twitched at his sides and Derek pulled them in to his own.

“Do what you need to.” Stiles pressed a light kiss to his lips and then his entire body tensed. The room was practically thrumming with energy, and he knew that Derek had given over his power. He’d get it back but for now he would feel everything, just as someone who’d just arrived in Hell would. For all intents and purpose the man was human.

“Leave us.” Dean scrambled up and got out of the room as fast as he could. No one had tortured Derek but Lucifer. But even then Derek had already given up his soul and turned himself over to the power. He’d never been tortured like this, and probably never would again. This was going to be a one-time only deal and Derek had probably been expecting it since he made the deal.

The souls stopped screaming in his head.

Derek’s started as he was half way down the stairs.

**********

“Hey Dean.”

“Stiles. You okay?”

“I’m sorry about last week.”

“Stiles it’s okay.”

“It’s not. The things I said to you. I shouldn’t have taken that out on you.”

“You needed to vent. I get it Stiles. I mean you’d literally just had to go collect your dad’s soul, the guy you’re supposed to spend eternity with was the one who made the deal and he had ten years to tell you about it and he didn’t. I’d be pretty pissed too.”

“I don’t believe those things about your family. I hear them from the others but I never believed it.”

“Stiles I think you’re forgetting that I taught you. I know how you work. You break people.”

“I break the people who deserve it. I break serial killers, rapists, child molesters. You didn’t deserve that. You didn’t do anything.”

“You’d be surprised what I’ve done. How’s Derek?”

“He’s okay. Little traumatised but I’ve been taking care of him.”

“Are you two…”

“I’m not gonna leave him. If that’s what you mean. Dean I love him and we give each other what we need. It just happened that I needed to torture him. And now he needs me to take care of him.”

“You know there was a time when the thought of torturing someone repulsed you.”

“Yeah but back then I was fresh from humanity. I was all hopeful and optimistic about life still. Being down here really opens your eyes.”

“Yeah I guess so.”

“Can I ask you a question?”

“Shoot.”

“Who’s Castiel?”

“You er…remembered that huh?”

“Yeah. Was he your friend?”

“He was–is an angel.”

“And you knew him?”

“He helped me out a lot. Kind of saved me from this place.”

“How romantic.”

“Nah not like that. Like literally he dragged me out of Hell the first time.”

“Oh. And then he left?”

“No. A lot of things went down with Castiel and me. He was my best friend and he made a lot of stupid decisions but at the end of the day he always picked me. Like angels or me? It was always me. I had faith in that, I had faith in him. About the only thing I ever believed in. But see an angel has something called a grace and he started losing his. This meant he was dying.”

“Did he die?”

“No. We spent a long time researching ways to save him. And then we found it, he could do a ritual and become completely human but he’d have to stay on Earth and he could never be an angel again. Or he could go back to Heaven and become an angel but he would never be able to leave. The moment he did he would die. And I kept thinking he’ll pick Earth, he’ll pick me because he always has. But he just turned to me and my brother and hugged us. And he started this ritual and the next thing I know I’m standing in front of him begging him to stay.”

“He left you?”

“He told me that the decision was bigger than me and him. That he couldn’t pick me this time and he was sorry. Can you believe that?” A hollow laugh escaped Dean’s mouth and his hands curled in to fists. “After everything the one time I wanted him to pick me and he didn’t.”

“Dean…”

“It’s fine. I didn’t exactly need that to happen to know that I never really mattered to him. I was a way out and once he got it he didn’t need me anymore. So I did what he did and I left too. I was nothing but a burden to my brother so I came down here to do what I was good at. And he’s happy without me, hell he probably thinks I’m dead but I’ve seen the life he has now and it’s a good one.”

“You can’t really believe that? Dean you’re his brother he probably misses you and Cas pro-”

“Don’t call him that.”

“What?”

“It’s Castiel. Not Cas. Cas was my friend and I don’t know what happened to him.”

“Okay I’m sorry. But it sounds like he just wanted to do what was right. I know it hurts Dean but I don’t think that’s what he wanted to do to you.”

“It doesn’t matter anymore. So yeah anyway the angels are dicks to me because Castiel picked them when it mattered.”

“For what it’s worth I think he made the wrong choice.”

“I used to as well. But looking at me now I’m glad he picked them. I’m not exactly the righteous man he thought I was.” He didn’t stick around to hear Stiles reply, he didn’t really care to. He’d heard it all from the low life’s down here, every single snide remark, every insult and every comment they had to make about him and Castiel.

**********

**Author's Note:**

> Just in case you didn't read this at the top, please read it now before you say the story isn't finished. 
> 
> PEOPLE OF AO3! Now that I have your attention my beautiful readers I need you to know that this story is not finished and I need your help. I have a very large plot surrounding this story that I could potentially write but I'm unsure if I should. If you continue I would be very grateful to everyone if you could let me know if you like this story. Depending on the responses I get will depend on whether or not I write the entire thing. 
> 
> PLEASE HELP ME :D


End file.
